Aimer, découvrir et se redécouvrir
by NikkiHeart666
Summary: Edward, 42 ans, divorcé, prof de biologie et de mathématiques, père d'Heather, 16 ans. Bella, 38 ans, divorcée, prof d'anglais, mère de Matt, 18 ans. 2 enseignants, une attirance… une histoire?
1. Prologue

Edward a 42 ans, il est divorcé. Professeur de Biologie et de mathématiques, il a eu une fille qui a maintenant 16 ans et qui vit avec lui depuis la mort de sa mère, i ans. Elle fréquente le même lycée que son père, il la protège comme s'il s'agit de la prunelle de ses yeux.

Bella a 38 ans, elle est prof d'anglais et a demandé à être transférée de lycée. Elle retrouve son fils en allant enseigner dans le lycée qu'il fréquente. Elle s'est mariée et a eu son fils très tôt. Son mariage n'a pas tenu et elle l'a élevé seule. Il a aujourd'hui 18 ans et voit son père de temps en temps.

Edward va d'abord séduire Bella dans l'intention de satisfaire ses désires, mais tout ne va pas se passer comme il le désire, entre le caractère bien trempé de cette dernière et l'amour naissant, rien ne va se passer comme prévu.

Bella et Edward, vont, malgré eux, découvrir la vie de famille recomposée… et en arriver à la conclusion qu' être prof et avoir deux ados à la maison, ce n'est pas forcément compatible.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Me voilà avec un peu de retard, mais me voici avec le chapitre 1. je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! **

* * *

Heather descend les escaliers encore vêtue de son pyjama. Edward, son père, la réprimande tout en lui faisant remarquer l'heure. Il est attablé à la table de la cuisine, il sirote son café tout en corrigeant des copies. Elle va encore être en retard en cours. La jeune femme passe derrière son père pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur et en sortir du jus d'orange. Elle attrape un verre dans l'armoire et verse sa boisson avant de la poser sur la table. En repassant derrière son père, elle lui embrasse la joue et file mettre du pain toast à griller.

-Bonjour à toi aussi papa. Tu travailles déjà ?

-Oui, je vais rendre les contrôles à la classe de Brittany.

-Elle a eu combien ?

-Elle a dû confondre la biologie et la géographie, c'était pas glorieux.

Le clic du toaster se manifeste à la fin de la phrase d'Edward. Heather les glisse dans une assiette en faisant attention à ne pas se brûler. Edward termine sa tasse de café et va la déposer dans le lave-vaisselle. Il range le berlingot de jus d'orange que sa fille a laissé traîner sur le plan de travail carrelé. S'il ne passait pas constamment derrière elle, la maison serait une tornade ambulante !

Edward range les copies corrigées dans un fourre-tout en plastique et les glissent dans sa sacoche. Il enfile sa veste dans l'entrée et s'adresse à sa fille depuis le couloir.

-Heather, si tu te dépêches, je peux t'emmener !

-Pas besoin papa, lui répond-t-elle en avalant, la maman de Naya passe me prendre !

-D'accord mon cœur, à ce soir ! Travaille bien et ramène-moi une bonne note en anglais, j'ai le droit de rêver ?

-Oui papa ! Bonne journée, je t'aime !

-Moi aussi ma fille, lui dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Heather entend la voiture de son père démarrer et quitter l'allée. Elle termine de prendre son petit-déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et débarrasse la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, pour une fois. Elle pense même à le mettre en marche. Elle grimpe les marches deux par deux et elle se dépêche de se maquiller et de s'habiller. Elle profite du temps cru pour s'emmitoufler dans la nouvelle écharpe que son père lui a offert. Elle est en train de mettre ses Dr Martens quand elle entend la maman de Naya klaxonner. Elle attrape son sac et referme la porte derrière elle. Elle fait attention à ne pas glisser sur les petites plaques de verglas dans l'allée. Elle s'installe à l'arrière avec Naya et salue sa mère qui démarre ensuite. Elles discutent de tout et de rien jusqu'au parking du lycée déjà bien rempli. La mère de Naya trouve difficilement une place et s'y gare avant de se la faire piquer. Quand les deux jeunes filles sortent de la voiture, la première sonnerie retentit. Elles devraient déjà être en classe. Elles marchent rapidement, manquant de glisser à plusieurs reprises. Heather déteste vraiment l'hiver ! Le seul point positif, c'est l'approche imminente des vacances et du nouveau semestre, qui signifie le départ en retraite de sa prof d'anglais, Madame Delgado, alias la grosse qui parle anglais comme une vache espagnole et qui pour couronner le tout, ne peux pas l'encadrer.

Heather arrive légèrement en retard pour le cours de Madame Delgado. En ouvrant la porte, elle est surprise de découvrir à la place de la vieille grise et grosse une femme de 35 ans environ avec de longs cheveux bruns. Elle s'excuse de son retard et va s'asseoir à sa place au fond.

-Votre prénom s'il vous plait Mademoiselle, lui demande la femme.

-Heather, lui répond-t-elle. Heather Cullen, ajoute-t-elle.

-Exceptionnellement, puisque c'est mon premier jour de cours ici en temps que professeure, je ne vous note pas absente.

-Merci beaucoup Madame.

-Vous arrivez à temps Heather, j'allais me présenter. Je suis Madame Swan et je suis votre nouvelle prof d'anglais jusqu'à l'obtention de votre bac, dans un peu moins de trois ans, dit-elle en s'adressant à l'ensemble de la classe. Madame Delgado prend sa retraite anticipée et je reprends toutes ses classes. Je ne sais pas exactement tout ce que vous avez vu avec elle, donc je vais faire circuler une feuille et vous allez me noter tous les sujets que vous avez étudiés avec elle depuis le début de l'année. Idem pour les livres.

Étonnamment, le cours de Madame Swan est nettement moins soporifique que celui de Madame Delgado. Si ça se trouve elle va même réussir à lui faire apprécier l'anglais si tous ses cours sont comme ça ! Peu avant la fin de la leçon, Madame Swan sort une pile de feuille de son sac. Elle va leur rendre le dernier test de la grosse vache !

-Quand je vais vous appeler, passez me voir à mon bureau pour récupérer votre copie, s'il vous plait. Nate Johnson !

Les noms s'enchaînent et le sien arrive parmi les derniers de la classe. Elle se déplace jusqu'à son pupitre et elle se surprend à avoir plus que la moyenne !

-J'ai lu votre copie, la seule remarque que je peux vous faire, c'est de faire attention au niveau de langue. Sinon, globalement, c'était une bonne rédaction. Je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec Madame Delgado, mais c'est son travail, pas le mien.

Donc en plus, elle entend que si ça avait été son travail écrit, elle lui aurait mis une meilleure note ?! Elle va vraiment finir par apprécier l'anglais !

En rentrant à la maison, Edward retrouve sa fille avachie sur le canapé, son livre de vocabulaire espagnol sur la table basse. Heather fait mine de prendre le livre sur ses genoux et d'éteindre la télévision, mais trop tard, son père l'a vu et elle s'attend à des représailles. Edward soupire et fait mine de n'avoir rien vu. Il a lui-même été ado et sait que la motivation pour travailler en rentrant des cours est souvent nulle. Il range sa veste sur le porte-manteau et va dans la cuisine se faire une tasse de café. Heather a laissé bien en évidence sa copie d'anglais. Edward, après avoir terminé sa boisson, va s'installer sur le canapé avec sa fille. Il lui prend des mains le livre d'espagnol et le dépose sur la table basse. Il l'attire dans ses bras et cale son menton dans ses cheveux. Les mêmes cheveux que la maman d'Heather, sauf qu'Heather est encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était à son âge.

-Alors comme ça ma fillette a des bonnes notes en anglais maintenant ?

-Papa, j'ai 16 ans !

-Mais tu resteras toujours ma fillette ! J'ai vu une autre écriture que celle de Madame Delgado au tableau des profs aujourd'hui, vous avez eu une remplaçante par ce qu'elle est malade ?

-Non, on a une nouvelle prof, Madame Delgado a pris sa retraite anticipée.

-Tout s'explique en tout cas. C'est quoi son nom ?

-Swan je crois un truc comme ça.

-Je verrai si je la croise demain. Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

-Je sais pas…

-On commande ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Chinois ?

-Va pour du chinois alors ! Je commanderai quand tu sauras ton voc d'espagnol, dit-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte et en quittant le salon.

-Papa ! C'est pas juste !

Isabella éteint son réveil. Un nouveau départ en perspective l'attend aujourd'hui. Après avoir demandé son congé de l'établissement privé où elle travaillait, elle a accepté un poste dans le même lycée que son fils. Elle ne le comptera pas parmi ses élèves, c'était sa hantise jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive les listes de ses classes. Elle s'extirpe difficilement de son lit et traîne les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle reste longtemps sous le jet d'eau. Une fois revigorée et bien réveillée elle sort de la douche et elle s'habille et se maquille. Elle se dirige ensuite vers la cuisine, où elle prépare du café. Elle s'installe au bar de la cuisine et consulte son téléphone. Elle regarde ses messages Whatsapp et voit que son fils est connecté. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui envoyer un message.

_Debout feignasse._

_J'arrive…_

Elle entend la porte de la chambre de son fils s'ouvrir et des pas s'approchent de la cuisine. Bella se lève et sort une tasse de l'armoire et verse du café pour son fils. Elle lui tend la tasse qu'il boit pratiquement d'une traite tout en se frottant les cheveux machinalement. La dose de caféine ne semble pas suffisante pour le réveiller. Il remercie tout de même sa mère pour l'attention et il attrape le paquet de cigarettes de sa mère sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il en sort une du paquet, qu'il jette négligemment à côté de son mug. Sa mère le regarde de travers, alors qu'il s'apprête à prendre le briquet dans le tiroir de la cuisine. Elle lui retire prestement la cigarette d'entre ses lèvres avant de le réprimander.

-Je suis fumeuse, d'accord. Tu peux fumer, je prends un peu sur moi quand je te vois la clope au bec avec tes copains. Mais alors, à 7h43 dans mon appartement sans même avoir avalé un petit-déjeuner correct, ça, mon cher, tu peux aller te gratter !

-Mais mam's…

-Pas de mam's qui tienne, point barre. Il soupire. Tu peux soupirer tout ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien. Et ne me réplique pas que tu vas aller t'installer dans la coloc de Brian, parce que sinon, je te jure que je balance tes affaires par la fenêtre de sa chambre !

Matt, en voyant l'expression de sa mère, n'y croit pas. C'est en constatant que sa mère se dirige d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre qu'il réalise qu'il n'aurait pas dû parier.

Il intercepte sa mère dans le corridor, la bousculant contre le mur pour parvenir à sa chambre avant elle. Bella ne peut s'empêcher de rire comme une enfant à la réaction de son fils. Joueuse, elle l'attrape par l'épaule et lui frotte énergiquement les cheveux. Un «Maman ! » plaintif s'échappe des lèvres de Matt et elle rit de plus belle.

-Tu ne me crois quand même pas capable de te foutre dehors ? Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi pour me changer de mon train-train quotidien !

-Quoi, faire des lessives et m'engueuler pour que je range ma chambre, ça égaie tes journées ?

-D'un côté oui, parce que, honnêtement, entre nous, si c'était toi qui faisait la lessive, ce serait une communauté nudiste ici, tant tu es capable de mettre des programmes de lavage improbables qui bousillent les vêtements en moins de deux ! Donc, estimons-nous heureux que ta grand-mère m'ait appris à mettre en marche une machine à laver!

-Et heureusement que j'ai pris des gênes de papa pour ce qui est de la cuisine, sinon, on serait déjà tous morts trois fois !

-S'il te plait, ne me parle pas de ton père, pas avant 8 heures et 6 cafés, s'il te plait.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ?

-Non, il n'y a rien à dire.

-A part que c'est un connard qui a prit la fuite et qui n'a jamais pris des nouvelles, qui n'a jamais cherché à s'impliquer dans ma vie et qui me voit une fois quand il a décidé que ça l'arrangeait ?

-Voilà, bien résumé. Mais dis voir, au lieu de me parler de ton crétin de père, tu ne devrais pas aller en cours ?

-Et toi tu ne devrais pas genre y être déjà ?

Bella regarde machinalement sa montre avant de finir cul sec son café. Elle file dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires et retourne embrasser son fils avant de courir dans l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures. Matt rit en entendant la porte claquer. Il se prépare lui aussi et se rend à pied jusqu'au lycée.

Bella arpente les couloirs de l'établissement. Elle est étonnée de voir l'accueil plutôt chaleureux que lui ont réservé les autres enseignants. A présent, elle redoute l'accueil des élèves. Bien évidemment, l'élève en retard, il y en a au moins un par classe dans chaque établissement des Etats-Unis. Bella commence son cours après s'être présentée et après une matinée de cours, elle se rend à la salle des maîtres, puis à la cafétéria. Elle observe son fils de loin, attablé avec ses amis. Après avoir terminé sa salade césar, elle retourne à la salle des maîtres pour préparer ses affaires pour l'après-midi. A la fin de sa journée de cours, elle s'arrête au tableau d'affichage et griffonne un petit mot de remerciement à l'attention de ses nouveaux collègues. Elle croise son fils dans le couloir alors qu'elle se rend au secrétariat pour déposer sa feuille d'absence. Le couloir étant vide, Matt en profite pour lancer un « Bonjour Madame ! » très exagéré, qui l'a fait pouffer de rire.

Quand elle arrive à la maison, elle fait le bilan de sa première journée. Tout s'est bien passé, elle est contente de ses classes et elle se sent déjà dans son élément. Elle a hâte d'être demain.

Bella entre dans la salle des maîtres le lendemain matin. Elle est chaleureusement accueillie par une collègue d'espagnol. Elles discutent ensemble tout en buvant un expresso. Les enseignants commencent gentiment à arriver dans la salle, discutant, photocopiant, corrigeant, mettant à jour leurs cours avant la sonnerie. Alors que Bella discute de la lecture d'anglais commune de cette année, elle est interpellée par un prof qui entre dans la salle. Il a tout du séducteur, cela se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde. Bella s'est toujours promise de ne plus se laisser avoir par des hommes. Elle a donné avec son ex. Ce qu'elle n'a pas prévu, c'est que de son côté, Edward Cullen, à la seconde où il a posé les yeux sur Bella, s'est mis une idée en tête : il l'aura.

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'Edward Cullen a posé les yeux pour la première fois sur Isabella Swan. La petite nouvelle, la prof d'anglais qui a une de ces chutes de rein quand elle porte ses petits tailleurs indécents ou ses jeans taillés parfaitement pour elle… cette femme le rend fou et ce, jour après jour. Il ne cesse de penser à elle, toute la journée. A force, il va commettre un faux pas s'il continue d'avoir des pensées aussi libertines en sa présence.

Il se retourne dans ses draps. Il ressert son oreiller contre lui et sa jambe s'emmêle inconsciemment dans la couverture. Son esprit endormi n'a pas cessé de mouler son corps à celui de Bella pendant son sommeil, occasionnant à Edward un problème qu'il voudrait bien effacer, mais sans avoir recourt à la douche froide chaque matin. Quand son réveil sonne, il tend péniblement le bras pour l'éteindre et se motive pour se réveiller. Il se dirige du mieux qu'il peut jusqu'à la salle de bain et retire ses vêtements de nuit avant de se faufiler sous le jet d'eau. Pour vaincre son problème d'ordre masculin, le seul moyen fonctionnant encore sur le célibataire qu'il est n'est pas le plus agréable. Il émet une plainte quand l'eau glacée entre en contact avec sa peau. Edward actionne l'eau chaude quand son sexe retrouve le repos. Après s'être lavé et habillé, il fait son lit et prépare ses affaires pour les cours.

Il descend les escaliers et se rend dans la cuisine, où il trouve sa fille en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner tout en lisant, chose qui n'arrive jamais. Il se prépare une tasse de café et s'installe en face d'Heather. Elle sirote son jus d'orange et place son marque-page dans son livre avant de le refermer.

-Depuis quand du lis, toi ? Et surtout, depuis quand du Shakespeare ?

-Depuis que j'aime l'anglais.

-A ce que je vois, elle a de l'influence, cette Madame Swan.

-Ouais, et pas qu'un peu, à ce que je vois, dit-elle en imitant son père, elle a de l'influence cette Madame Swan, ajoute-t-elle en regardant son père d'un air amusé.

Elle joue des sourcils et sourit alors que son père aborde une mine déconfite.

-Pas la peine de me demander papa, je suis une fille et une fille n'est pas aveugle.

-Tu me rappelles ta mère… Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille ?

-C'est facile, tu n'es plus tout à fait le même depuis qu'elle a débarqué dans le lycée.

-Mais où est donc passé ma fillette ? Trêve de plaisanterie, tu vas être en retard.

-Quoi ? C'est déjà sept heures quarante-cinq, demande-t-elle affolée.

-Et oui, c'est ça d'être pris par sa lecture, plaisante Edward. Allez, monte te préparer, je vais ranger, je t'amène ce matin.

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle file déjà dans sa chambre. Tout en remplissant le lave-vaisselle, il essaie de réfléchir : comment sa fille a pu deviner aussi vite ? Ha, la jeunesse de nos jours !

Dans l'habitacle, un silence de plomb s'est installé entre le père et sa fille. Edward songe à Isabella, après tout une femme comme elle doit être mariée et avoir des enfants. La réalité lui saute aux yeux, mais c'est sans compter sur Heather pour briser le silence.

-Elle n'a pas d'alliance, lâche-t-elle.

-Je te demande pardon?, répond son père, étonné. Mais d'où est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? Ah, oui, tu es une fille…

-Exact. Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais lui parler. Tu pourrais l'inviter à dîner un soir…

-Stop jeune fille ! Là, ce ne sont plus tes affaires ! Au lieu de te mêler des miennes, occupe-toi donc des tiennes ! C'est qui maintenant, Jordan, Brian, Mike, Mickey Mouse…,(?) demande Edward.

-Papa !

-Quoi ? Tu vois comme c'est embarrassant d'en parler tout d'un coup ! Et de toute façon, on est d'accord, personne avant tes trente ans, ajoute-t-il en souriant.

-Oui, personne avant mes trente ans et l'accord du Pape, on est d'accord, surenchérit-elle.

-Exactement, répond Edward en se garant sur le parking. Et voilà, ton carrosse est avancé. A ce soir Heather !

-A ce soir papa !

En entrant dans la salle des maîtres, la vue s'offrant à lui le perturbe plus que de raison. Isabella se débat tête la première avec le bac de réapprovisionnement de la photocopieuse, laissant profiter à Edward de la vue. Il se ressaisit rapidement et décide de lui venir en aide au lieu de la reluquer de la sorte. Il s'approche d'elle et dépose une main sur son épaule tout en lui demandant si elle désire de l'aide. Bella se relève rapidement, faisant valser ses cheveux bruns en arrière. Elle accepte volontiers les talents bricoleurs d'Edward. Lors de la copie, une feuille s'est coincée dans le système d'impression, rendant ainsi toutes tentatives de photocopies impossible. Après cinq bonne minutes, Edward parvient à relancer la machine, qui termine de copier les documents en attente d'être photocopiés. Isabella le remercie chaleureusement pour son aide et Edward, audacieux, l'interroge sur son nouvel emploi au lycée de Forks.

-Tout ce passe bien, le cadre est super, les collègues sont sympas aussi, les élèves adorables… Que demander de plus ? Un mois de bonheur !

-Un mois, déjà ?

-Oui, demain ça fera un mois que je suis ici.

-Il faut fêter ça ! Que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre ?

-Tout dépend quand, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire quand je rentre après le boulot, mais pourquoi pas. Demain, je peux faire en sorte de me libérer.

-Ca tombe bien, demain je n'ai absolument rien !

-D'accord, alors va pour demain soir.

-Je te redirai par sms pour le lieu et l'heure… sauf que je n'ai pas ton numéro…

Ils échangent leurs numéros et après avoir enregistré chacun le nouveau contact, la première sonnerie se fait entendre. Ils se saluent mutuellement et chacun se dirige vers sa salle de classe.

Edward arrive sur le gong dans sa classe et referme la porte derrière lui, il dépose sa sacoche sur son bureau et salue ses élèves.

-Aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je vais vous rendre vos contrôles de biologie. J'ai été particulièrement déçu de voir que, pour une fois, je vous prépare un test facile et qu'il y a quand même certains qui arrivent à se planter comme des rois ! Avant que l'on ne me pose la question, je n'enlèverai pas ce travail de votre moyenne, c'était un cadeau cette note, pour ceux qui n'ont pas su la saisir, tant pis pour vous ! Je vais passer dans les rangs vous les rendre et ensuite, comme d'habitude, on corrigera et vous recompterez vos points.

Comme à chaque fois qu'Edward distribue quelque chose, les élèves en profitent pour discuter entre eux et un brouhaha en provenance des étudiants s'élève dans la salle, énervant Edward comme à chaque fois. Sa patience ayant des limites en ce moment, il lève hausse la voix et parvient à rétablir le silence et la correction se passe dans le calme.

-Si vous avez des réclamations, passez à mon bureau à la fin du cours. Maintenant, je vais vous présenter ce qui va vous occuper pendant quelques semaines.

A la fin du cours, plusieurs élèves d'Edward passent à son bureau. Après vérification et la correction de la note de Sarah, cette dernière est heureuse d'obtenir la moyenne au contrôle. En revanche, la balance ne penche pas toujours en la faveur de tout le monde. Matt l'a appris à ses dépens.

-Mais Monsieur…

-Matt, je te l'ai dis, je ne peux pas t'accorder de demi-point supplémentaire pour ta réponse, comme je ne pourrais pas t'accorder de demi-point en plus pour ton bac de math en juin. Je suis désolé pour toi, ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent à tout le monde.

-Vous voulez rire ! Vous m'avez en grippe depuis le début de l'année ! Evidemment, quand ça a les cheveux longs et que ça porte des jupes, ça, pour monter la note, y'a jamais de problème, lance le jeune homme sous le coup de la colère.

-Matt Newton, je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois, dehors ! Le doyen ne sera pas étonné de te voir convoqué dans son bureau demain matin !

Edward sait d'ordinaire garder son sang froid, mais cette fois, le gamin est allé trop loin. Ca ne lui plait pas tant que ça de voir ce Matt hors de son cours, c'est un bon élève, même si son attitude de cancre lui colle un peu à la peau. Il ne se donne pas les moyens pour réussir, ce qui est dommage. A la fin de son cours, Edward sort à la suite des élèves et espère trouver Matt dans le couloir. Ne le trouvant pas à la sonnerie suivante, Edward se résout à abandonner et retourne dans sa salle de cours pour donner un cours sur les os du corps humain.

A la fin de ses cours, soit vers dix heures, Isabella s'en va faire quelques courses avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle monte les trois étages avec son sac en papier dans les bras et déverrouille difficilement la porte. Alors qu'elle range les aliments à leur place dans le frigo et le placard, elle entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir violemment et taper contre le mur avant de se refermer en un claquement sourd. Elle en est tellement surprise qu'elle se cogne la tête contre un rayon du frigidaire en sursautant. Elle se remet sur ses deux pieds et entend la porte de la chambre de son fils claquer elle aussi. Soit il s'agit d'une fille, mais ça l'étonne qu'il se mette dans un état pareil pour ça, elle pense donc qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose en cours. Elle termine de ranger ses courses et elle se risque à aller toquer à la porte de la chambre de son fils.

-Matty, je peux entrer, demande-t-elle dans le vide. Matty ? Je vais entrer.

Elle ouvre la porte et la vision de son fils étendu sur son lit la tête dans l'oreiller lui brise le cœur. Elle s'approche du lit et s'y assoit. Elle caresse les cheveux de son fils, qui la repousse immédiatement.

-Laisse-moi, dit-il en tirant la couverture jusque sur sa tête.

-Matt, je veux juste savoir ce que tu fais ici alors que tu devrais être en cours, et surtout pourquoi tu agis comme une furie.

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille maman !

-Alors ça non, tu peux toujours courir, s'exclame-t-elle alors qu'elle s'allonge à côté de son fils.

Elle le prend contre elle et elle sent des larmes couler contre son haut. Elle ressert sa prise sur lui, caressant son dos alors qu'il déverse un torrent de larmes. La dernière fois que Bella a vu son fils pleurer, il avait neuf ans, quand il s'était cassé le bras en tombant à vélo. C'est extrême qu'il pleure, en tout cas en présence de quelqu'un. Bella se met à imaginer quelque chose de grave, pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

-Matt, parle-moi…

Elle le laisse se calmer et il délie enfin sa langue, non sans peine.

-Tu vas me tuer après…

-Jamais je ne tuerai la chair de ma chair.

-Je vais très certainement me faire… virer du lycée. Ou en tout cas suspendre quelques jours, ajoute-t-il rapidement.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je voulais pas, mais… le prof m'a énervé… et c'est sorti tout seul…

-Accouche, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Perds pas de temps et dis-moi !

-En gros, j'ai sous-entendu que monter les notes des filles, c'est facile et…

-Stop, en fait, je ne veux rien savoir. A qui tu as dit ça ?

-Mon prof de biologie.

-Qui ? Monsieur Mayer ?

-Non, Monsieur Cullen.

Bella relâche son fils et roule sur le dos. Elle soupire, ferme les yeux et se pince l'arête du nez. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'un truc vienne foutre la merde ?

-Ca ne va pas maman ?

-Je réfléchis.

-A quoi ?

-A comment je vais faire quand Monsieur Cullen découvrira qu'il va faire expulser mon fils.

Elle se relève et rabat ses cheveux en arrière tout en se tenant le visage. Elle ne va pas supporter de le croiser au lycée et encore moins de passer la soirée en sa compagnie demain. Elle entend le lit de son fils bouger et elle relève le visage dans la direction de son fils.

-Y'a quelque chose qui cloche ?

-Ouais, et pas qu'un peu.

-Explique.

-C'est personnel et confidentiel.

-D'habitude, quand tu me sors ça, c'est que ma mamounette, elle a un rencard !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ça me fait des cheveux blancs !

-Au lieu de penser à la date de ta prochaine coloration, viens donc plutôt t'installer avec moi dans mon lit et raconte-moi tout !

-Non, mais tu as vu comment tu me parles, Monsieur je sèche les cours sans prévenir ?

- Remarque, si on prévient quand on sèche les cours, c'est plus sécher…

Bella lève les yeux au ciel à la remarque de son fils et finit par s'installer à côté de lui. C'est une habitude qui dure depuis pas mal d'années, après un film, une soirée télé, devant un plateau-repas, simplement discuter de tout et de rien. D'habitude, c'est plutôt Matt qui confie quelque chose à sa mère sur sa vie amoureuse, là, les rôles sont inversés.

-Alors comme ça, ma mère craque sur mon prof de biol ?

-Ne dis pas des choses qui ne sont pas vraies ! Il m'a juste invité à aller boire un verre.

-Et tu as dis oui ?

-C'est pour fêter mon premier mois en tant que prof dans ce lycée, il n'y a rien de plus qu'une simple sortie entre collègues.

-Maman, sors un peu de ta bulle de conte de fées, un mec, c'est un mec ! Il y a plus qu'un simple verre entre collègues, ça se voit à des kilomètres !

Bella se cache le visage sous la couette.

-Depuis quand tu t'y connais plus que moi en relations amoureuses ? Et en plus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça ! Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Après tout, je m'en fous, tant que tu es heureuse. Mais fais gaffe, il est pas net ce prof.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il a toujours un essaim de nanas dans un rayon d'un mètre autour de lui ?

-Fin de la discussion, tu veux ? En fait, non ! Tu crois que je vais te signer un mot comme quoi tu te sentais mal et que tu es rentré ? J'espère que tu es passé au secrétariat ou à l'infirmerie t'annoncer pour te couvrir, parce que sinon, en plus d'être exclu, tu vas recevoir des heures de colle!

-Zen, je ne suis pas con à ce point-là!

-Oui, au moins pour ça, tu n'as pas hérité de ton père. Tu le vois ce week-end ?

-Ouais, ainsi que ma très chère demi-sœur Tara et ma gourde de belle-mère...

-A t'entendre, manque plus que l'eau et c'en est une vraie !

* * *

**Un premier long chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews! Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et à très bientôt! Bisous bisous!**


End file.
